poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombizou (TRBRAoMToLaCN)/Transcript
Here is the episode script in Zombizou. story begins at Françoise Dupont High School, where Marinette was running to the locker room Juleka: What are you giving Miss Bustier for her birthday, Rose? Rose: I made her a scrapbook. Marinette: (to Alya) Hey! Alya: Let me guess, you just finished your gift. Marinette: I hope Miss Bustier likes it. Nathaniel: I painted her as a superhero, because she’s always here for us. Hotshot: I wonder what gift we should give to Miss Bustier? Astral: You never have time to give a human some gifts. Yubel: '''Astral, there are always time to give a gift to Miss Bustier. '''Auriana: She's right. (Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont courtyard, flashback. Miss Bustier is talking to Nathaniel and another boy, who are standing facing away from each other.) Miss Bustier: That’s better. And now, hug each other. (The two boys hug.) Mylène: I'll give her a braid of hair to thank her for her breathing class. It helps me to be less afraid of akumas. (Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont courtyard, flashback. Miss Bustier and her students are kneeling on mats. She is facing the students, who have their eyes closed.) Miss Bustier: Breathe deeply. Think of your emotions like the surface of a quiet lake. (Kim falls over) Not that quiet, Kim. (The students laugh.) (Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont locker room, present day) Rose: I got my inspiration from the exercise she has us do at the beginning of every class. (Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom, flashback. Miss Bustier is standing with Rose and Chloé at the front of the room.) Rose: 'Morning, Chloé! Your hair is really pretty today! Chloé: What do you mean, "today"? My hair is always pretty. (pauses) Yeah, well, today, Rose, you seem less...annoying. Rose: (happily) Oh! (Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont locker room, present day) Rose: Isn't it great to start the day by sharing a few kind words with each other? Marinette: (to Alya) Compared to those other gifts, mine's gonna be super lame! Alya: Don't worry, Marinette, there's no pressure! Yuya Sakaki: Yeah. (Adrien and several of his classmates approach Marinette and Alya.) Adrien: How 'bout you, Marinette? I'm sure you've come up with something awesome, as usual. Marinette: Oh, me? Uh... It's nearly reffing at all. Uh! I mean... It's really nothing at all! (She giggles nervously, then opens her present. The other students gasp in awe. She reads the writing on her present as she points to it) "If we wish to change the world, we must all learn to love each other." That's one of the first things Miss Bustier taught us when we first met her at school. I always keep it in mind. Students: Aww! (Chloé slams her locker shut.) Marinette: I also added this tube of lip balm — Miss Bustier's favorite color! Alya: Come to think of it, Miss Bustier is probably the reason we all get along so awesomely. Leo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds): Indeed. Adrien: I'm so lucky to get a teacher like her for my first year in school. How about you, Chloé? What's your present? (Chloé glances at the others, not saying anything. They moan disappointedly.) Marinette: Nothing. Just like every year since kindergarten. (Chloé frowns. Sabrina walks in front of her.) Sabrina: It's not her fault, okay? Chloé just doesn't like birthdays! She never remembers them, just like her mom. (Chloé opens her mouth in shock briefly.) Chloé: (to Sabrina) Yeah, well, you don't have to tell 'em my life story, either. (pushes Sabrina back behind her) Anyway, all that stuff about compliments and love? Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! (Marinette turns towards Alya.) Marinette: (quietly) This girl's got no heart. Chloé: Uh, of course I have a heart! Daddy will even buy me a second one, if I want. (Class bell rings.) Kim: (to Max) What's our next lesson, again? Max: Physical science. (The students chatter as they leave the locker room. Eyeing Chloé, Marinette puts her present in her locker. She slams her locker door, not noticing that it doesn't latch shut. Marinette leaves, glaring and growling at Chloé. Sabrina attempts to leave but Chloé stops her.) Sabrina: We're going to be late for Mrs. Mendeleiev's physics class, Chloé! (Chloé opens Marinette's locker.) Chloé: Permanent marker. (Sabrina hands a permanent marker to Chloé. Chloé glances at it with one eye.) Cap off. (Sabrina removes the cap from the marker.) I do have a present for you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. (proceeds to use the marker) (A slideshow of Marinette's school activities is shown: physics class, lunch in the cafeteria, talking in the hallway, art class, and Mr. D'Argencourt's P.E. in the courtyard.) (Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont locker room, a few lessons later) Marinette: (to Alya) At last, this is Miss Bustier's class! This will be her best birthday ever! (Class bell rings.) (Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. There is a pile of wrapped gifts on her desk.) Whirl: 'I hope this will go well. '''Talia: ' You and me both, Whirl. '''Alix: This is for you! Rose: (placing her gift on the pile) Happy Birthday, Miss Bustier! Yugo: Indeed. Miss Bustier: Oh! Thank you! Students: Happy Birthday, Miss Bustier! Miss Bustier: Oh, you're all so sweet! (Miss Bustier takes Marinette's present to open it.) Alya: Marinette made that one. (Miss Bustier takes Marinette's present out, glances at it, and makes a surprised face. Marinette's message has been scribbled over, with a crude stick figure of Marinette above what used to be the message. Seeing the reaction, Marinette gasps, gets up from her seat, retrieves her present, and examines it.) Marinette: What..? (angrily) I know you did this, Chloé Bourgeois! Max: (checking his phone) A 99.56% certainty. Alya: So uncool, Chloé. Marinette: Seriously lame. Miss Bustier: Calm down. We don't want to get upset on my birthday, now, do we? (taking the present from Marinette)''Well, I think this present is wonderful. ''(takes the lip balm out of the bag) It'll be my new cosmetics bag! Then I'll be able to think of both of you every time I use it. Marinette: What? You're not gonna let her get away with this?! Alya: That girl is worse than Hawk Moth! Alix: At least half the city has gotten akumatized because of her! (Students start loudly talking. Miss Bustier claps her hands.) Miss Bustier: Students, please, calm down now! (Talking dies down) The classroom is not a place for insults and defamation! Marinette, would you come with me, please? Tori Meadows: But she didn't do anything this wrong! Marinette: W-What? (Miss Bustier opens the door.) Miss Bustier: You too, Tori. Alya. I'm relying on you to make sure things don't get out of hand while we're gone. Alya: Okay, Miss. (Marinette and Miss Bustier leave the classroom. In the hallway, Marinette and Tori looks up, furious and growling.) (Scene: Hawk Moth's lair) Number 96: ' Hawk Moth, do you feel that? '''Hawk Moth: '''Yes. That feeling of injustice! What could be worse than being punished for someone else's wrongdoings? Number 96: And I sense a anger of a child that feels the same for the other girl. Hawk Moth: ''(charges an akuma with dark energy) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her! Number 96: (fills the card with dark energy) Follow the akuma, my little card, and evilize her friend. (The akuma and the card flew into Paris) (Meanwhile, at the school, Miss Bustier, Marinette and Tori are having a conversation about Chloé) Marinette: But Miss Bustier, it's so not fair! It was Chloé, pulling another...Chloé! And...I'm the one who's getting in trouble?! Tori Meadows: Yes! (Miss Bustier laughs, putting a hand on Marinette's shoulder and kneeling down.) Miss Bustier: Of course you're not in trouble, don't worry! As the class representative, I want you to set a good example for your classmates. Don't give into feelings of anger. Try to forgive Chloé instead. resentment subsides. The akuma is closing in on her, but then flies away from her Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Ugh...! The emotions have weakened! Get closer, akuma! Number 96: And keep on going, card! (The akuma and the card went closer) '''Marinette: I don't get it... Chloé is the meanest person I've ever known. Tori Meadows: Me two. (The akuma and the card circling high above all the while.) Miss Bustier: Come on... There are much worse people in Paris right now than Chloé Bourgeois. I'm sure people like Chloé are capable of great things. The problem is, they only think of themselves. They don't understand the meaning of love, and we can't force them to change. But perhaps we can show them by setting a good example. That's why Marinettes are so important in today's world; because they have a lot of love to give. I'm counting on you. Marinette: Yes, Miss Bustier. (The akuma and the card flies closer; Miss Bustier and Tori notices them, and shields Marinette, trying to shoo it away with her cosmetics bag and Tori’s hand.) Miss Bustier: (fearfully) An akuma! Oh no! Go away! I won't let you evilize one of my students! Tori Meadows: Stay away, you evil card! Hawk Moth: (from his lair) There! The mere fear that harm might come to her little protégé! Fly, my little evil one, and akumatize her! Number 96: And a young girl who got worried! Go, my little card, and Bariantize her! Miss Bustier: No! No! 'Tori Meadow: ' Back off! (Miss Bustier throws the cosmetics bag at the akuma and Tori throws her deck at the card, and embraces Marinette. The lip balm flies out, hitting the akuma, as does the deck, and becoming akumatized as a result. Miss Bustier and Tori Meadows closes their eyes, lets go of Marinette, steps back into a corner and holds their heads, trying to fight the akuma and the card.)Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts